


Breaking point

by Emptynarration



Series: The toy [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: After finally getting into some sort of normal life again, Newt took care of creatures again.He hadn't been able to stop himself from saving creatures from smugglers before they were going to get killed and shipped off.He shouldn't have.He was caught, chained, and woke to pain.





	Breaking point

Newt woke up feeling sore. His entire being hurt, making him groan. He felt his wrists were chained, arms pulled up above him. He was sitting on the ground at the very least, and maybe he could manage to stand up and ease the pain on his arms. As he tried, though, he noticed that he couldn't. There was some sort of binding spell on his legs, making him unable to move them. They felt like they were made of lead, heavy and barely reacting to his tries of moving them.  
Immediately, Newt grew panicked. He had been captured by- by _someone_ , and he was chained up, the ground was cold stone, and he couldn't see anything at all. He barely managed to feel the blindfold covering his eyes, but he did, and it led him into a panic attack.  
His breathing rapid, short quick intakes of air as he tried to breathe but _couldn't_ , feeling his throat close up, his whole body shaking with fear. He felt nauseous, but his stomach was empty, making acid burn in his throat. Soon, dizziness followed, the less than needed intake of air making him light-headed.

He was reminded of his time with Grindelwald. When he had been nothing but a _mindless pet_. He was still covered in the scars, he _never_ stopped twitching from all of the Cruciasus curses that had been thrown at him. It made his writing a little more sloppy than before, and his almost always shaking hands, and involuntary twitches of his hands, made it hard to handle delicate measurments of mixing herbs and potions.  
He would never be able to forget those feelings. What had happened. How he had _loved_ it. How, sometimes, he wished for that voice to come back. Take away his troubles, his worries, and make him feel peacefully calm. Even now, while he was hyperventilating, he _craved_ the familiar Imperius Curse he had been under for _fifteen years_.

Nothing happened though. No one came, there were no sounds whatsoever around him, other than his panicked breaths. He passed out eventually, from the fear, the panic, the lack of air, everything. There was no way to tell how long Newt had been out, but when he woke again, it was because of a stinging pain on his cheek, which no throbbed.  
“Awake, fucking slut?”, an unfamiliar voice said, gruff and rough. It made Newt whimper in fear, the pain so scarily familiar to him, and he so badly had to keep himself from thinking about his time as- as _Pretty_. A toy, a pet, a shell of himself. And it had been- it had been _two years_ since that had happened. Since then, Newt had gotten a new case, filled it with creatures, making new notes and keeping his old notes to read them over, using them to help him. He gotten a lot more comfortable again, though he had a terrible fear of being cursed again, of being locked in in a room -almost reaching claustrophobia.

When Newt opened his mouth to speak, fingers were pushed into his mouth instead. Dirty, rough, pressing down onto his tongue and shoved in deep, almost making Newt gag. He wanted to bite down, but getting a thumb shoved into his mouth as well, the man forced his mouth open, even if Newt's teeth dug into the finger.  
Newt felt tears burn in his eyes as the man thrust his fingers in and out of Newt's mouth, playing with his tongue, and Newt couldn't help but sob. It was uncomfortable, it was disgusting, as he could taste the dirt, and sweat, and whatever else stuck to the man's skin. The thought alone made Newt want to gag.

_Grindelwald had always been so clean. Only ever a sheen of sweat, his natural musk. Everything tidy about him, his skin taken care of, all and every hair seeming to be perfectly in place. Newt had never felt gross after anything he did to him, loving the taste of Grindelwald in his mouth, the feeling inside of him, how Grindelwald used him and pleasured him so well._

Newt was startled out of his memories by another slap, gasping. When had the fingers left his mouth? He yelped when his hair was yanked up, forcing him to face the man, even though if he couldn't see him at all. The grip on his hair hurt, hurt worse than any grip Grindelwald had had on his hair. It hurt terribly, making Newt whimper.  
“Keep that useless mouth open and don't fucking dare try biting.”, the man growled, and Newt barely managed to nod, before he felt the head of a cock against his lips. He obediently opened his mouth, gagging almost immediately as the man thrust into his mouth. The taste was _disgusting_ , as if the man hadn't cleaned himself in _weeks_. Sweat, urine, stray _hairs_ , anything that could be there, was there. And Newt was choking and gagging around the dick in his mouth, but he couldn't do anything against it. He couldn't do anything but sit there and take it, thankfully getting used to it rather quickly - _his body was still used to being used this way._

“You were made for this, weren't you?”, the man growled as he fucked Newt's throat, making the magizoologist -he loved that title, and he was more than proud to call himself that again- tremble at the words. Why couldn't the guy stay silent as he used him? Lessen the pain of this?  
“So quick to be obedient. And by the looks of what you call a cock, I'm not surprised.”, the man chuckled darkly, and Newt whimpered, swallowing the cock in his mouth down when it was buried deep in his throat and _stayed_. “So thin, long limbs. You look like a pretty little doll.”.  
Newt tensed up at the familiar word. _Pretty_. He felt a fresh wave of panic, and being unable to breathe with the dick in his mouth, it was even worse. And, the man noticed how Newt tensed up, smirking.  
“That's what you are, aren't you? A fuck-doll. A pretty thing.”, the man continued, and Newt felt his tears spill over, getting soaked into the blindfold. He felt the same light-headedness from hours before, from his first panic attack. He couldn't breathe at all, though thankfully the man pulled out soon -Newt had been swallowing him down again and again almost on instinct- and came onto Newt's face.  
Newt didn't care, as he tired his hardest to breathe, feeling his fingers twitching, short sparks of his shoulders and legs. His panic seeming to strengthen his normal shaking and twitching.

The man seemed to observe Newt's desperate breaths, all of his twitches. And before Newt knew what was happening, the man had his wand pointed at Newt, and spoke one, simple, dreaded word.

“Imperio.”.

Immediately all panic melted from Newt's consciousness. The curse washed over his mind like a familiar, heavy blanket. A spike of fear still managed to make him whimper, unconsciously fighting against the curse. He had been under it for so long, all he could remember was that curse.  
“Stand up and turn around. Lean against the wall with your arms.”, the man commanded, lifting the charm on Newt's legs so he could do as he was told. And Newt struggled, he didn't want to follow. The voice- it was _wrong_. It wasn't the familiar voice that praised him, that made him feel good. He still stood up though, slowly turning around.  
He was trembling, his arms twisting and getting crossed. But he still leaned heavily against the wall, bending over, whimpering. He was afraid, he hated this, and he fought as strongly as he could against the curse laying over his mind, keeping the control of his body out of Newt's grasp.

Newt screamed as the man just _thrust into him_ , no lubrication, no prep, _nothing_. It hurt, it hurt worse than anything Newt has ever felt, and he felt the curse shatter. Not that it mattered, as he couldn't get away, couldn't do anything as the man roughly fucked Newt against the wall.

_Grindelwald had never done this. He always made sure Newt was stretched, at least to some extent. Either letting Newt suck on his fingers and doing it himself, or watching Newt open himself up, fucking himself on his fingers. With his cock shrunk to barely an inch, his prostate was extremely sensitive. And Newt loved it, being watched so intently as he fucked himself open on his fingers._

Newt was drowning in memories, thinking about the pleasure Grindelwald had given him, as the pain that currently shook him to his core made him sob, twitching and trembling. It hurt,it hurt so extremely, and Newt couldn't get used to this no matter what. It was terrible, and the blindfold absorbed his tears until it was wet and heavy over his eyes.  
“Pl-please- please- stop- stop please please-”, Newt heard himself sobbing, gasping between words and sobs, at each thrust which only send _pain_ through him. Nothing like he remembered, something he had never, _ever_ , wanted to experience again.  
But the guy didn't stop, pounding into Newt without mercy. He didn't care about Newt's pleading, the broken sounds he was making, begging for him to stop. Until Newt dissolved into broken sobs and nothing more. And then, the guy came, fucking his cum deep into Newt, before pulling out.  
“Good doll. Let's see what the others think of you, hm?”. Newt barely registered the words. Others?... Oh no, oh god no, he wished for this to be over _now_. But there would come others, would use him, would- would _rape him_.

He sobbed, sagging against the wall, legs trembling as he cried. He didn't want this, he hated this, he wanted to-.... He shook his head violently at the thought, trying to think of something nicer. His case. His creatures. He had made many friends over time, rehabilitating and healing creatures that, a lot of the time, Graves, Tina, and Theseus brought to him. They were afraid of Newt going to any smuggling rings, to poachers and breeders, not wanting him to get hurt again. To get kidnapped again, for _anything_ to happen to him again.  
But- but there had been an emergency, and Newt had _needed_ to go save these poor creatures before they were killed and shipped off, unable to wait for back-up, for anyone else to come help him out. Which had been Newt's downfall, in the end.

Newt was shaking and sniffling, barely having been able to calm his tears, when he heard new footsteps. He crumbled to the ground at a silent spell, yelping at the pain from falling to the stone ground. He was roughly turned around, legs pulled away from him, arms stretching away from the wall, making him wince in pain.  
This new person didn't speak with Newt. They manhandled Newt until he was in some sort of position he was wanted in. And then there was a foot on his dick, and Newt cried out. The rough sole of the shoe rubbing and pressing roughly over his sensitive parts. It hurt, and made Newt cry from the pain. Why did this have to happen to him? He was shaking and twitching, sobbing again from the pain as he was molested like that.

His dick was an angry red when the person was done with it, and then stepped back. Spells were thrown at Newt, whipping against his skin, breaking it and making him bleed. Newt was screaming from the pain, as cuts appeared all over Newt's skin. He could barely whimper when the onslaught stopped after what felt like hours.  
It didn't take long and Newt was screaming again in agony, as alcohol was poured onto him. His wounds burned like he was set aflame. His throat hurt from screaming so much, and he couldn't quieten down until he actually lost his voice. And only once that had happened, did the man pick Newt up and thrust into him, fucking him with Newt's cut open back pressed against the wall. Newt could barely sob anymore from the intense pain he was going through.

When the third guy came, he didn't hesitate to fuck Newt immediately, fucking Newt's throat after to make sure he was cleaned up. Newt couldn't even sob anymore, having given up. All he felt was pain, and he felt so extremely broken. He was ready to give up again, uncaring.  
If he had gotten caught again, maybe he was meant to be a fuck-toy. Maybe that was all there was to it. He was useless as a wizard - _Grindelwald had said so too, hadn't he?_ \- and all he did was chase a fruitless case of trying to safe magical beasts.

When the fourth guy was done with Newt, he collapsed back onto the ground, limp against the wall. He was like a ragdoll, unwilling to move, or even try to. He was covered in wounds, bruises, and he was twitching badly.

Newt was barely conscious anymore when suddenly the door was busted off its hinges and someone hurried inside over to Newt.  
“Newt!”, it was Graves who called out to the chained wizard, and Newt could barely force himself to try and look up. He felt like he was dying. He was ready to die.  
“Newt, I'm here. I'll get you out of this.”, Graves spoke softly, and Newt wanted to listen to that voice until he was gone. He didn't want to do anything, fully ready to give up and perish. Not that Graves would let him, as he worked on the charms on Newt, and the chains, before draping his coat over Newt and picking him up.

“It's going to be okay.”, Graves spoke softly, and Newt wanted to believe it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I just had an idea and wanted to write pain and yeah this happened


End file.
